Bleach: A seat to be filled
by WindWalker2252
Summary: With Aizen gone and the arroncar threat destroyed the dust has finally settled. All that's left is to pick up the pieces. As for the soul society. there are seats that need to be filled.


Bleach

A seat to be filled

Chapter 1

The hidden promotion

Even after Aizen's plot against the soul society was vanquished and he was imprisoned, the wounds of his blows still ran deep. Lives were lost or in ruin, friendships broken. Yet the biggest aftermath was distrust. Soul reapers began to question the people around them, ever suspicious of even their comrades of betraying them. And after all who could blame them? Aizen was a captain. One of the highest positions a soul reaper could take in the thirteen guard squads. To become a captain was to be trusted and honoured by all. To then have such a position tainted by rebellion created a crack within the Seritei. A crack that threatened to break apart the very foundation of the soul society. But how do heal this crack before it developed? The answer would come from the simplest of solutions. A seat had been empty for too long in the thirteen guard squads. It needed to be filled. But it would require a soul reaper of true honour to fill it.

'Another Captains meeting' sighed captain kyoraku. 'You would think old man Yamamoto with give us some peace after the whole Arroncar business'.

'Oh well, if the head captain is calling us I'm sure it's something important' Captain Ukitake replied. 'Anyway I thought you weren't busy today?'

'I'm always busy, you should know that.'

At this point lieutenant Ise broke into the conversation. 'You were not you lazy bum, you were lying on the barracks roof again like you always do!'

'But that is busy' responded Kyoraku. 'Relaxing is the most important busy you can be'

'So while you've been working hard slacking off I've been doing nothing sorting out this month's documents'?

'You should have relaxed with me instead Nanao Chan' Kyoraku teased. Lieutenant Ise responded by bludgeoning the captain with her books and documents she was carrying. 'Ow Nanao, that swing of yours is deadly when you're carrying paperwork' rubbing his head as he spoke. Ukitake couldn't help but chuckle. 'But come to think of it' he thought, 'why are we being summoned here'? 'Has some kind of emergency happened in the Sereitei?'

At that moment Ukitake spotted Captain Hitsugaya behind them. 'Maybe Toshiro knows why were being summoned' he pondered. Ukitake waited for Hitsugya while Ise and Kyoraku still squabbled.

'Hello Toshiro it's good to see you. Me and Kyoraku were discussing why were being summoned here. Do you know'?

'No idea' he replied. 'I wasn't told any details. In fact I don't think any of the captains were'.

'How odd, I wonder why the Yamamoto is keeping this so secretive' said Ukitake, pondering his own question.

At this point Ise had finished bruising Kyoraku which was the signal that they were ready to head off again. All three captains began traversing again while Ise (feeling her job was done) headed back to her squad barracks.

Unseen by all another figure began ascending the steps to the head captain's quarters. This was the first time the stranger used these steps. But by the end of the day it was apparent to all that is wouldn't be the last time either.

'This meeting is now in session' spoke Yamamoto, slamming his stick down as if to make it official as he always did. 'The reason I have gathered you all here is to commence promoting a lieutenant to captain'

'Permission to speak, head captain' spoke captain ukitake.

'Granted'

'Why did you keep this information withheld from us when you summoned us'?

'Because the seat this man will be take will be former captain Aizen's'. Many surprised expressions could be seen across the room. Generally as a rule Aizen's name was never mentioned. Most felt it easier to pretend he never existed. 'Due to the notoriety of this position due to Aizen I felt it best to withhold information so not to spread rumours and suspicion'. 'But enough, the applicant has been reviewed and has been found acceptable for the post'. 'Please enter

The man (as far as they could tell he was a man) that stood before the captains was definitely not what they had expected as a new captain. Although it was hard to see his exact figure due to a cloak that ran almost completely over his body. The man was obviously tall, but not bulky. His black hair ran long which he kept in a makeshift ponytail that seemed to be wrapped by a broken sword hilt. Another thing that stuck out was his weathered look. There were rips and tears throughout his cloak and overall it looked quite worn. However most interesting of all was his zanpackuto. Or rather it should be said his Zanpackutos. There were three blades to be seen in total, two normal sized on his left and right shoulder and one gigantic blade in the middle. Upon seeing the massive blade captain kenpachi started to become interested.

'Hey! New guy! You sure you can even use that sword or is it just for show'? He shouted out with a smirk.

With surprise to all he actually responded. 'My name is not new guy. My name is Hirori Takashi'. Although he spoke he continued to look forward. 'And yes I can use my sword, thank you for your concern captain.

'HA!' Zeraki barked. 'How about we fight and find out?'

'Silence' ordered Yamamoto. 'This ceremony will not be interrupted'.

'Apologises head Captain' replied Hirori, bowing his head down in respect

'Humph' was the only reaction Kenpachi gave although he remained silent from then on.

'Now, I hereby promote you to Captain Hirori Takashi of fifth division. Your duties start first thing tomorrow morning'. With that Yamamoto stamped his stick once again into the ground, officially ending the ceremony.

As Hirori began to leave Ukiatake and Kyoraku both looked at each other and signalled that they should walk with him. As he was the first to leave the meeting they had to walk a little faster than usual to catch up with him. In fact they had to almost break into a sprint. As they neared in on Hirori he turned around, clearly surprised to see them coming towards him.

'Can I you help you captains?' he asked bluntly

'Well um we were. Um going to ask you'. Ukitake stampered, realising he hadn't thought about what he was gonna ask him.

'Do we need a reason to talk to one of our fellow Captains?'Kyroraku said, sweeping in to save Ukitake. 'So tell us where you're from? I haven't seen you around'.

'I only just recently got back from a hollow expedition' He answered. No emotion in his voice.

'Oh I hadn't heard of an expedition coming back. How many of you?'

'Just me'

Surprised, Kyroraku questioned further. 'What do you mean?' were you by yourself the whole time?'

'Not at first, but eventually all of them died, I was the only survivor'. As he spoke it was if someone had deprived of all feeling from him, as if he was writing it up in a report.

'Excuse me captains'. With that he began walking away to squad five's barracks.

'He doesn't seem very...' Ukitake began

'Talkative?' Kyroraku suggested?

'I was going to say emotional' Ukitake said. 'What do you think about him?'

'I don't know. Maybe he's troubled. Or maybe the easiest answer is he's an unemotional kind of guy that doesn't talk too much'

'Maybe your right' Ukitake replied. 'Although my first opinion of him wasn't that he seemed all bad, maybe he just needs time to find peace?'

'Now you're talking my kind of language' he said grinning. 'It's about time I too got some peace, if you need me I'll me on my roof'.

Ukitake grinned in return. 'Come to think of it I too could do with some rest'. In truth Ukitake was feeling worse for wear that day. Getting to the captain's meeting and getting back were going to be the only things he was going to be able to manage that day. If only Hisori's day turned out to be so simple.


End file.
